


you're (not) the one

by frankoceanic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankoceanic/pseuds/frankoceanic
Summary: minseok was a college drop out with an alcohol problem and the last thing he needed was his thread popping into his crumbling life





	you're (not) the one

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh I decided to make this two chapters long because I want to see how well the first chapter does before I write anything else
> 
> warnings for drinking and strip clubs i guess

It’d happened only a month ago when Minseok was sleeping. Jongdae had come over that night for drinks, ending in a brawl between the two over old fights. It felt like a tug right against his palm. “Stop that.” Minseok mumbled, slapping Jongdae in the chest. He only groaned in response. When Minseok was fully awake, his heart jumped in his chest. “Fuck. Fuck.” The red thread was faint, barely even there if you didn't look hard enough. Jongdae had grinned and said, “Thank god it's not tied to me.” Minseok hit him for it, but he couldn't keep his eyes from the stupid thread.

He spent weeks avoiding it, avoiding whoever was on the other end of the thread and avoiding Jongdae’s very loud complaints about being a pussy about it. The thing was that Minseok knew he wasn't ready for it, for his thread or for his life to suddenly fall into place. He was a college dropout who worked at a bakery and had a slight drinking problem.

The kids name, yes, a _kid_ , was Baekhyun. When Minseok first stumbled into him he’d walked into the bakery on a rainy Monday late at night, soaked and asking to use his phone. Minseok avoided telling him that they were tied at first, but he noticed when he handed the phone back, beginning to shake slightly. Minseok didn't say anything, allowing him to take initiative and ask for his number.

Minseok called once, asking him out to eat, but it didn't go well. Minseok didn't know what to say to him or how to explain that he didn't want any of this, that he was struggling to get back on his feet and the last thing he needed was his thread. Baekhyun was young, much younger than Minseok and he was a college student majoring in creative writing at East Bay. Minseok didn't know if he hated him or just didn't want to be around him. Baekhyun clearly wanted this to be a thing, but Minseok pushed him away with every word he said, claiming he wasn't ready for something like this.

Baekhyun had frowned, but nodded, excusing himself and claiming he had work.

That had been over three weeks ago. Minseok knew he didn't want anything to do with Baekhyun but when you get your thread and you actually meet the person on the other end of it, your mind fucks with you. Minseok couldn't go a day without wanting to pick his phone up just to hear his voicemail or even his voice. But he always pulled back, always found a reason to say, “I'll just call tomorrow.”

Minseok was drunk (slightly) with Jongdae one night when his phone buzzed in the kitchen. “It's Baekhyun.” Jongdae announced, tossing the phone at his chest. “Answer it.”

“No.” Minseok set his phone aside, watching as it rang and then stopped, but started ringing again. “Maybe he’ll get tired of calling.” But he just kept calling, on the fourth try, Minseok picked up, “Hello?”

“Minseok? Hi, it's Baekhyun. Did I wake you?” His voice was low, his teeth chattering. Minseok could tell he was standing somewhere outside.

“Uh, no. What's up?” Minseok stood up slowly, trying to blink away the tiredness from his eyes.

“My car got towed and I'm stuck at work. I live in Hayward and I… I need a ride. Could you take me home? I'll give you gas money.”

Minseok found out where he worked through a friend of his, claiming that Baekhyun was a dancer at a strip club deep in north side. Baekhyun knew that Minseok knew, but never said it to his face to confirm. Minseok would sometimes drive up there and sit in his car, watching as several expensive men and women left and went into the club. He’d always turn his car back on and drive back home, never having enough courage to go inside.

“Yeah.” Minseok said, even as Jongdae made hands signs to just say no. “I'm on my way.”

Minseok wasn't a sleazy drunk. He could drive from point a to point b with no problem, but all the way to up to Hayward? It was a short drive, twenty minutes at the very least, but it just made Minseok nervous.

He pulled up to the club and noticed Baekhyun standing by the doors, shaking from the January breeze as he walked to the car and got in. He looked comfortable, a scarf wrapped around his neck and a big windbreaker with a hoodie underneath. “Oh, you're drunk?”

“I smell?” Minseok subconsciously pushed his hand over his mouth. Baekhyun offered a polite smile, “Can you drive? I feel like I might kill us if I do.”

Baekhyun nodded, getting out of the car and trading places. Minseok took this as an opportunity to study him. Baekhyun wasn't a bad looking guy but Minseok just didn't want anything yet. No matter how good Baekhyun looked. Minseok dozed off in his seat, curling up and leaning against the window as Baekhyun drove in silence, the low hum of the radio the only source of sound in the car. Minseok opened his eyes moments later to look up at a street lamp.

“I think you should stay at my place tonight. You're too drunk to drive home.” Baekhyun said, and Minseok would have missed it if it weren't for the hand on his shoulder. Minseok didn't want to protest, so he just nodded.

Baekhyun lived in an apartment complex of three floors. They, thankfully, took the elevator up to Baekhyun’s floor and Minseok said, “It's nice here.”

“Not always.”

His apartment was small, just one bedroom and one bathroom. He only had two couches and a small TV. Minseok lived the same way he did. If it weren't for his drunk and unfiltered mind, Minseok would have never said, “You smell like so many men.”

It was true. The aroma lingered heavy on his skin, probably from all the lap dances he’d done to expensive and pristine married men in the back room of the club. “I'm a stripper and you're a drunk. We’re perfect for each other.”

Minseok smiled, going to slump down on the couch as Baekhyun disappeared into the hallway. Minseok put his head down and dozed off until morning.

His phone vibrated early the next morning. He texted back Jongdae, only saying he’d spent the night at Baekhyun’s because he was incapable of driving home. Minseok didn't know what to do with himself, Baekhyun wasn't even awake yet and his breath smelled like something rotten. He waited another hour before getting up, stretching his arms and legs. He wondered into the kitchen and found some Advil to take for his hangover, nearly jumping when Baekhyun appeared in the living room. Minseok caught the red thread shimmering out of the corner of his eye but decided to ignore it. “Good morning.” Baekhyun said, voice still sleepy and faraway. Minseok hummed in response. “Do you have a problem with… what I do?”

“No. Why would I?” Minseok turned to look at him.

Baekhyun frowned, “Because I’m your thread.”

Minseok swallowed. “Okay. That's why I don't have a problem with it. Do you have a problem with my drinking?”

“I don't think we know each other well enough to talk about any of this yet.” Baekhyun forced a small laugh. “I have, I mean, I have class in an hour. Can you–”

“Yes.”

It becomes a routine shortly after the first time. Minseok sometimes drops him off at work or school and takes him home, but he refuses to go inside, saying he has things to do which is only half true. Baekhyun is always sweet about it, nodding and thanking him, offering gas money that Minseok never accepts.

Baekhyun starts to get comfortable a few months after. It's mid March now, Oakland still windy but light with ocean breeze. Minseok had stepped inside of Baekhyun’s club, asked for a few drinks and then went looking for him. “Can I help you?” A man booms at him.

“I'm looking for Baekhyun.”

“He's in his room.”

Minseok knocks on several doors that line along the hall behind the stage and finally reaches Baekhyun’s. He's wrapped in a silk robe, leaned over the sink as he dabs something onto his lips. “Hey.” Minseok says. “You on tonight?”

“You finally came inside.” Baekhyun grins, “I'm on in a few minutes.”

Minseok nods, “Are you wearing makeup?”

“I have to look pretty, you know.” He says back, leaning away from the mirror to look at himself and then shifts his gaze to Minseok. “Pretty?”

“Pretty.”

Baekhyun does look nice, eyeshadow making his eyes look dark and sunken and gloss on his lips that's just tempting Minseok to smack a kiss right on him. He'd thought about it the past few days, what it would be like to kiss Baekhyun but he holds back, not wanting to make the first move. Baekhyun was only twenty two to Minseok’s twenty seven and it just didn't feel right to touch him or kiss him. “Are you going to stay to watch?”

“Watch you?”

“Who else?”

Minseok rolls his eyes, smiling, “I can't. Jongdae’s on my ass about not hanging out with him anymore. Maybe another time.”

Baekhyun nods, walking over to him to brush a hand onto his chest, moving it away when it feels too awkward. “I'll see you later, then.”

“Call when you get home?”

“You look good, Minseok.”

It catches him by surprise, but he tries to hide his slight look of shock with a grin, eyeing him from head to toe, “So do you.”

Minseok opens the door, smiling back at Baekhyun before he leaves. He's out of the club in a minute after having another drink.

Jongdae’s lying in his couch when he gets home, crying as a sad, soft ballad plays from the speakers. Minseok wants to ask, but Jongdae's always been a sad drunk, always has fits of crying and anger out of nowhere followed by apologies and smothering Minseok in hugs and cuddles. “You alright?”

“Will I ever find my thread? Will I ever allow love into my heart and soul and let it seep through every fiber of my being?”

“Oh, shut up.” Minseok grabs the bottle of Cazadores tequila from the counter and takes a chug, wincing when it burns all the way down and even after.

“Easy for you to say! You have Baekhyun!”

Minseok shrugs, sitting down by Jongdae's legs. The more he drinks, the easier it gets for his mouth to become loose, “I want to kiss Baekhyun.”

Jongdae hums, “Then kiss him.”

“It's weird. I feel weird when I think about touching him or even putting my hand close to his. He's just so… young.”

“He's twenty two. Twenty two is not a pure age.” Jongdae says, wiping his tears, sitting up to take the bottle from Minseok. “Go to bed. You have work early in the morning. Jongin will kick your ass if you show up drunk.”

Minseok decides not to object, dragging his half drunk body to bed, taking his shirt and pants off in the process. In his sleep, he hears Jongdae leave, the door slamming once he's outside. Minseok wakes with a start when he hears his phone ringing against his ear. “Hello?”

“It's me.”

Minseok sighs, closing his eyes again, “Need a ride?”

“No. I just got home.” Baekhyun says. “Minseok?”

“Yeah?”

There's a long pause and Minseok can't decipher if he's crying or just breathing raggedly. “Was work okay?” Minseok decides to ask since Baekhyun is so quiet.

“It was fine. Some customers got a little touchy, though. I came home early.” Baekhyun says. Minseok hums, feeling a little bad. “Do you want to go out to eat with me tomorrow?”

“Baek…”

“I know what you said. I know, but give me a chance. We’re tied to each other. It's gotta mean something, doesn't it?” Baekhyun’s practically begging. Minseok sighs. “Maybe… I don't know, maybe I'm what you need in your life right now. Haven't you ever thought of that?”

“I'm a college dropout working in my friend’s bakery. This is the kind of guy you want to be around?” Minseok tests, hoping to get Baekhyun to back off.

Baekhyun laughs, small and tired, “I already told you. We’re perfect for each other.”

“My lunch is at three. There's a burger place across the street from the bakery. I'll see you then.”

•••

Jongin has a lot of taunting to do the next morning. “Baekhyun, huh? Cute name.”

Minseok shoots him a glance, flicking flour in his face. “Dae told you, didn't he? God, I need new friends. All any of you ever do is meddle in my life.”

“Meddle? There's hardly anything going on to meddle.” Minseok’s about to slap his chest when the bell dings above the door and Jongdae walks in, looking painfully sober. “Hey, baby.” Jongin smiles, rosy cheeks and all.

“Shut up.” Jongdae grumbles. Minseok steps back a little, watching as Jongdae and Jongin have a quiet conversation amongst themselves, Dae sometimes sweeping in to steal a quick kiss that they think Minseok doesn't see.

Minseok looks out of the window to see Baekhyun walking toward the door, jogging across the street to reach the sidewalk. “Shit.” Minseok whispers. “Baekhyun’s coming. Be fucking cool.”

Jongdae leans against the counter and watches the door as it swings open, Baekhyun comes inside, cheeks tinted slightly from the breeze outside. “Hi.” He says, smiling.

“Don't-” Minseok hisses, but Jongin’s already starting.

“I'm Jongin! Hi! You're Minnie’s thread, right?” Jongin squeaks, reaching forward over the counter to shake his hand. “He talks a lot about you around here. We’re naming a pastry after you. Hyunnie, we’re gonna call it.”

“You're embarrassing him.” Jongdae says, giving a pitiful look in Minseok’s direction. “He's kidding.”

“I don't mind. Name a pastry after me, that sounds cute.” Baekhyun beams, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Are you ready, Minseok?”

Minseok tugs off his apron and throws it at Jongin’s face, who catches it and laughs, “Old man!”

Minseok and Baekhyun walk to the burger place. Minseok orders the same thing for both of them. While they wait, Baekhyun talks and talks and talks and if it weren't for the fact that he was sober, Minseok would have told him to shut the fuck up a long time ago, but Minseok just listens, stares at the curve of Baekhyun’s mouth as it moves around syllables. Minseok really wants to fucking kiss him. “How long have you been working at the bakery?”

“It was Jongin’s dad’s place first so I worked shifts in high school, then when Jongin got old and responsible enough, his dad handed it over to him. I just happened to stay.” Minseok shrugs. “It's not bad. Pays good.”

“It's a cute place.” Baekhyun smiled, thanking the waitress when she brought their burgers over. “You fit in it.”

“What?”

“You fit in it.” Baekhyun repeated around a fry. “You're small and cute, so is this place.”

In all his years of attempted dating, he’d never been called cute, nor small, so he just laughed softly. The silence that surrounded them after that was comfortable, the kind that you want to be in. They ate, didn't speak until they actually left the burger joint and took a walk. “How long have you been dancing?”

Baekhyun hummed, “A year, maybe. I like it.”

“I bet you're good at it.”

“Why don't you stop by sometime? See me dance?” Baekhyun teased, bumping his shoulder with Minseok’s. Minseok had told him before that he’d tried to go in so many times before but never really could stay. “I'll even throw in a free lap dance.”

“That's tempting.” Minseok smiles. “Maybe. I'll think about it.”

On their way back to the bakery, Baekhyun talks his ear off until they reach the doors. “Call me when you get home.” Minseok says. “Don't forget to eat.”

Baekhyun nods and hugs him, his mouth sliding over Minseok’s jaw in a kiss before he pulls away, waving into the window of the bakery to say bye to Jongin and Jongdae. Minseok touches his jaw once Baekhyun drives off. Jongin and Jongdae don't say anything when he comes back in, clearly blushing from the small act of affection. Minseok had known him for all of two months and he already felt like he’d known him for years.

Minseok’s shift ends sometime around nine, and he decides to go home instead of out drinking in a bar. Being sober sometimes brings you a sort of clarity. The heavy drinking had begun shortly after he dropped out of college, feeling like the miserable disappointment he was, drinking made things fuzzy around the corners, made bad situations into good memories that he hadn't been able to put the bottle down since. He wasn't a raging alcoholic, nor was he a sloppy one, but it was definitely a coping mechanism with all the pent up guilt and anger he had in him.

He's barely changing into his pajamas when the doorbell rings. “Jongdae, you stupid idiot, what did you forget this time?” Minseok bellows, opening the door in one go, expecting Jongdae to burst in but Baekhyun’s standing on his door mat, looking good enough to eat and holding a plastic bag. “Brought food.” He says.

Minseok moves aside and lets him through. Baekhyun had brought sushi, the good kind too. “Thank you.” Minseok says. The sit down on the couch, silence swooping into every corner of the apartment. “How'd you know where I lived?”

“Asked Jongdae.” Baekhyun says, chewing. “Your apartments nice. It's really clean.”

“Don't like mess.” Minseok shrugged. Baekhyun smirked. “What?”

“Nothing.”

When they finished, Minseok turned on the TV in hopes of falling asleep with some background noise. Baekhyun cleared his throat, “I have to tell you something.”

Minseok hummed. “I don't… just dance.”

“Okay?”

“I mean, I do other things.” Baekhyun chewed at his lip. “I _used_ to do other things, but I stopped.” Minseok understands quickly. He wants to ask, but he just nods. “Thought you should know the type of boy I am.”

Minseok didn't say anything for a while, building up the courage to reach over and wrap an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders to pull him into Minseok’s side. Baekhyun gasped, his hands immediately clutching at the material of Minseok’s shirt, “I don't care what you do or did for money.”

“I was with a lot–”

“It's okay.” Minseok didn't want to know how many men had crawled into bed with Baekhyun, or how many had touched him. Minseok’s hand rested over his throat, caressing the lines of his Adam's apple until Baekhyun closed his eyes, dozing off. Minseok fell asleep shortly after, bodies close together for warmth.

Minseok woke up sometime in the middle of the night, coaxing Baekhyun up off the couch and onto his bed so they could sleep more comfortably. Baekhyun didn't undo the grip on Minseok’s hand as he led them to his room, yawning.

“Come on, my baby.” Minseok whispered, throwing a blanket over him. Baekhyun smiled, sleepy and content. The city buzzed outside, but Minseok couldn't have felt more relaxed. Baekhyun threw an arm over Minseok’s waist and dozed off again, Minseok following him.

**Author's Note:**

> [ask.fm](https://ask.fm/frankoceanic)


End file.
